


Abandonment Issues

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin deals with the immediate aftermath of he and Xephos resurrecting Sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonment Issues

Sjin stumbled back against the crumbling brick wall in shock. This was decidedly not how he imagined his reunion with Sips to go at all. Including, and most importantly, Sjin didn't expect his friend to just leave with Xephos in order to build new dirt factory. Without him!  
'Well, except for the new factory part,' Sjin mused.  
Sips Co. had started and ended numerous times now to avoid unpaid taxes, bankruptcy, and general violations of the law. The farmer still expected each new venture to be the final, successful one. Sjin rationalized not every attempt could end in theft of CEO, eradication by Red Matter explosion, or destruction by transdimensional portals.  
"Why would Sips just abandon me?!" he muttered. "After all I did to come and rescue him."  
Though Sjin added to himself Sips' statue had sat on his wagon for weeks as the architect built up the farm. In retrospect, then Sjin had also gotten distracted by exploring the world's magical crops with Xephos.  
"Not to mention that one time Sips fired me and hired Xephos to take my place," remembered Sjin. "Hmm, I wonder if Honeydew Inc. is hiring again. That … kinda worked well last time."  
The architect then reflected on all he had done to fly into space to save his boss-slash-friend from implied doom. The humiliation of not realizing Sips had been replaced with a fake was enough to make the man twinge. Granted, he also remembered it was Honeydew Inc. that actually got him to Mars to rescue Sips in the first place. Sjin grumbled to himself.  
"And why bother build a whole new factory anyway? We've still got this beaut?" he said to himself, looking up at the overgrowth covered ceiling. Sjin 's heart sank as parts of the roof sagged slightly, held in place only by the thick vines. The toppled Sips Co. tower also rumbled nearby.  
"Hmm."  
Sudden pangs racked Sjin's body. The farmer looked frantically around to see where the skeleton was shooting him from. After half a minute of confused exclamations, Sjin realized he was just starving. He rooted around in his pack for an apple or some chilis.  
"Oh, just got to eat!" he mumbled. "This would be happening on today of all days. Sips and Xephos leave me high and dry and here I am alone and starving in-"  
Sjin pulled his hand out of the sack. A mound of sand and tiny rocks cascaded between his fingers. The farmer's vision dimmed as the blood rushed from his face.  
"I never threw the remains of Sips' statue into the pool," he gasped. "I never put Sips into the chocolate milk! What … what … but if Sips' statue was never revived … who came out of the pool?"  
Sjin's body recoiled in hunger.  
"Oh! Still taking hits!"


End file.
